Green Light
by cowbell
Summary: Harry and Ruths "tete-a-tete" phone conversation from 9.2 with a much fluffier outcome!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 9.2. Harry is in his office, it's late and he is looking at the flight departures schedule for Robert Westhouse. The phone rings.

**I don't own Spooks, the BBC or Kudos**

"Yes?"

Ruth is sitting in her front room on the phone whilst Beth is busying herself in the kitchen.

"Sorry, it's me. I know it's late."

"Listen…. given what you said re: what I said, I don't think we should be sharing late night tete a tetes. Let's just stick to work."

"…..this is work."

"….good."

"um.. something's bothering me about the gunman. Hold on."

Beth waves to Ruth as she heads out the front door.

"Beth's just gone out. Sorry, um… they couldn't escape down the fire exit because Lucas was coming up it, plus we had that hotel cordoned off in minutes. Harry, they couldn't have left that building."

"So, what did they do?"

"I think they had a room booked."

"But we checked all the rooms. Anyone with African connections was taken by the police for questioning."

"Well I have a guest list on my computer, I'll go through it in the morning."

"…Anything else?"

"…."

Unable to speak Ruth takes a healthy glug of the Malbec she'd opened earlier.

"Ruth?"

"You're there late…."

Another glug.

"I am leaving soon"

"I…I was just about to get a Lasagne out of the oven…I was going to share it with Beth but she's gone out for dinner with Dmitri …I don't suppose you…"

"….Ruth, I"

"I need to talk to you Harry…really talk to you….. come over, please?"

"I don't think I can Ruth"

"It's just, I was thinking about how ridiculous I am"

"You're not ridiculous Ruth"

"But some of the things I say are"

"For example?"

"Well…. Like when I said that we, um….. couldn't be more together than we are right now…for example."

There is a long pause. Ruth finishes off her glass of red, Harry ponders her last remark and smiles.

"Would you like me to pick up some wine on my way over?"

Feeling the butterflies rising in her stomach Ruth now wonders if she can go through with this. Looking to the half empty bottle of wine she decides that if she has another glass before he gets there she might just brave enough to live out the small fantasy that had been developing in her head for the past nine years.

"Um..Yes, wine would be good" stammers Ruth

"Right. Well I'll see you soon" Harry replies in the sexiest, softest voice he can muster.

Ruth hangs up and pours herself another glass.

Sitting in the car Harry hopes he has read the situation right. Could she finally be coming round to the idea that they should be together? Stopping at the first off licence he see's Harry nips out and is delighted, after scouring the shelves for only a couple of minutes to discover the perfect bottle of wine. He gets two. Jumping back in the car he sets off to Ruth's house.

Ruth meanwhile, between glugs of wine is rushing around finding candles, napkins, placemats and two clean wine glasses. Feeling more than a little fuzzy having finished the bottle of Malbec she bought on her way home from work just two hours ago, she decides she needs to get changed.

Harry, just five minutes from Ruth's is happily driving along, whistling a little when a set of temporary traffic lights suddenly halts his advancement.

Upstairs, Ruth has pulled every moderately sexy item of clothing out of her wardrobe and, in a slightly inebriated state is trying everything on all together. Nothing goes together, she has nothing to wear! Taking it all off again she stands and looks in the mirror, at least the underwear's not too bad, at least they match! Frustrated Ruth grabs a pair of jeans and a fitted aubergine sweater and heads back downstairs, grateful for whatever was taking Harry so long to get here.

Finally a green light signals Harry's progression.

Ruth turns the oven off, tosses some salad leaves in a bowl with some balsamic and olive oil and sets the table.

Pulling over at the kerb outside Ruth's house Harry pats down his hair, grabs the two bottles of wine from the passenger seat and makes towards Ruth's front door.

Ruth presses PLAY on the stereo and as she wonders if Al Green might be a bit too obvious there is a knock at the front door.

**Hmmm. Another chapter? What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops Ruth is a bit tipsy! I don't own BBC, Kudos or Spooks.**

**x-x**

Starting to wish that she'd had a little less Dutch courage Ruth stumbles towards the front door. On her way she fluffs her hair and smears away the lipstick on her front teeth in the hallway mirror. She brazenly pulls her sweater a little lower to reveal a hint of cleavage and then with trembling hands she opens the front door.

"Harry!" she beams

Standing on her doorstep, looking quite delicious is Harry. Her Harry. He's not everyone's cup of tea but for her he is quite perfect, slightly dishevelled, top button undone, tie askew…perfect! A sexy smile plays on his lips as he holds aloft two bottles of…

"White Burgundy!" he announces, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Of course. Come in" Ruth smiles back. Harry notes a slight slur and grins, wishing he'd had a little Dutch courage too.

She opens the door narrowly so he has to brush past her.

Realising her intention he leans in and kisses her briefly on the cheek. Ruth's head starts to spin, a heady mixture of Malbec and Harry's closeness threatening to send her to her knees.

Grabbing his coat lapels she steadies herself.

"Are you drunk Ruth?"

Feeling quite affronted at this suggestion Ruth pats down the front of his coat, feeling his firm chest beneath and replies "Absoloootly not, am fine!"

Harry grins again and handing the bottles to Ruth removes his coat, throwing it casually over the bannister at the bottom of Ruth's stairs. Ruth stands there watching him, wishing he'd carry on taking his clothes off, wishing he'd walk over and start taking her clothes off too and then they could go upstairs and…..

"Ruth!" she shouts to herself

"Are you sure you're OK?" Harry asks again

" 'slutely fine" Ruth replies, embarrassed at berating herself out loud

"Al Green?" he enquires

"Yes, you like?"

"I like."

"Wine, Harry?"

"Please."

Trotting into the front room Ruth finds the corkscrew on the table and with her teeth starts to remove the foil around the top of the wine bottle.

"Let me." offers Harry, quite amused at Ruth's tiddlyness

" K…. Glasses are there…I'll um, just get the Lasagne out of the oven"

"Can I do anything to help?" Harry asks, gently pulling the cork free from the bottle

"No, no…. s'fine. Make yourself comfy. You sure you like the music? Change it if you like." She says moving into the kitchen.

"The music is perfect Ruth" he growls, fixating his gaze on her.

Feeling his eyes on her, Ruth feels exposed and fuzzy and incredibly sexy. She turns to face him. Trying to keep her eyes fixed on anything but his she looks to the floor.

"H…how hungry are you Harry?"

Placing the wine glasses on the table, Harry slowly walks towards her.

Inside Ruth's head manic instructions are trying to reach her lips but nothing comes out, all she manages is a shy smile as Harry approaches her and taking her hands in his, he leans in and whispers.

"Very hungry Ruth"

The tickle in her ear as he whispers to her is too much to bear. She throws her arms around his neck and meets his lips in a fierce embrace. Feeling quite bold she slides her hands around his back and pulls his shirt out of the waistband of his trousers whilst he passionately starts on her neck and earlobes. Completely overcome with lust the signal from Ruth's brain finally connects with her mouth as she pulls back and raises her hands to cup Harry's cheeks, looking intensely into his eyes.

"I love you Harry."

She says it with such innocence and sincerity that Harry feels like his heart could give out at any moment.

Wrapping his arms around Ruth's waist to steady himself he looks deep into her blue eyes.

"And I love you Ruth"

Grinning at each other idiotically like a couple of teenagers Ruth is the first to speak.

"Sod the Lasagne!"

"My thoughts exactly Miss Evershed!"

Grabbing the bottom of her sweater and trying to be a seductive as possible Ruth raises it above her head and slides it off before twirling it around her head and tossing it onto the floor.

"Your turn Harry…." she mischievously grins

Taking his cue and steeling himself with gritted teeth Harry proceeds to unknot his tie. Ruth reaches over and slides it free of Harry's constrictive shirt collar before grabbing the two sides of his shirt and pulling hard. Buttons fly across the room as Harry stands before her completely flabbergasted.

"Ruth Evershed! You little minx! Come here!"

Grabbing her powerfully in a Fireman's lift he strides across the living room floor with her flopped over his right shoulder and ceremoniously deposits her on the sofa.

Giggling uncontrollably Ruth wriggles out of her jeans as Harry takes off his trousers and socks.

Ruth lies back on the sofa and is still desperately trying to look alluring despite the onset of the giggles; Harry can only look at her in wonderment and love.

"Will you look at us!" giggles Ruth from the sofa

"Quite a pair aren't we?" smiles Harry

"Yes we are…Come here you handsome devil." teases Ruth, unable to wait any longer.

Harry, needing no more persuasion drops his drawers, shoots Ruth his sexist stare and promptly jumps on top of her.

**x-x**

**Just a two shot I think….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still on the sofa… I don't own Spooks, Kudos or BBC**

**This isn't a great chapter…. just one to get them upstairs!**

They made love with an intensity neither of them had expected. Ruth giggled, Harry unperturbed had the time of his life and afterwards they lay, curled up and enjoying the feeling of each other's bare skin against their own. Ruth drifted off into a light doze, her head resting on Harry's chest. Harry wrapped a protective arm around her, sighed happily and kissed the top of her head before drifting off into his own, dreamy post coital doze.

They were awoken with a bang.

Quickly realising it was the front door Ruth pulls the sofa throw down, completely covering them. Harry wakes with a start. Ruth puts a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhhh, I think Beth just got home"

"Bugger"

"Indeed"

The sound of Beth locking the front door, dropping her keys into the bowl in the hallway and taking off her coat are audible under the throw.

"Oh." comes a voice from the hallway

Taking off her coat and instinctively reaching out to throw it over the bannister she is surprised to find someone else's coat already there. It couldn't be Ruth's, she is far too tidy, always hangs it on the coat peg. Taking a closer look she instantly spots the velvety collar of Harry's overcoat. Smiling Beth tiptoes quietly into kitchen.

The Lasagne is uneaten on the stove top, two full glasses of white wine lie untouched on the counter and two white pillar candles flicker away on the table. It doesn't take a Spook to figure out what has gone on here tonight she thinks to herself, smiling. Moving into the front room she stifles a snigger as she comes upon a large throw covered lump on the sofa.

It's moving a little and just out of the top of it she spots the unmistakable bald spot of Section D's head.

Underneath the cover Ruth and Harry lay as still as they can, breathing shallow, waiting and hoping for the sound of Beth's footsteps retreating upstairs.

Beth stands there, behind the sofa beaming at the sight of these two hopeless souls who have finally given in. Turning she tiptoes back through the kitchen, into the hallway and upstairs.

On the sofa Harry and Ruth finally emerge from their cover when they hear Beth's footsteps pad across her bedroom floor, directly above them.

"Do you think she saw us?" Ruth who has sobered up now, looks at Harry worriedly.

"Yes Ruth I think she saw us" Harry replies sitting up

"Oh"

"Do you mind that she knows Ruth?"

"No, of course not… I wouldn't have wanted her to see us like this though"

"Likewise! How would she ever look at me seriously on the Grid again?" Harry says screwing up his face.

Ruth sniggers and pulls Harry's angst ridden face into a big kiss.

"How will I ever look at you on the Grid? You shall always be naked in my eyes now Harry!"

"Well, I don't mind if you're imagining me naked Ruth"

"Is that how you'll think of me too?"

"Naked? Ruth, I have imagined you naked for nine years" Harry grins returning her kiss

"Have you, really?"

"Yes Ruth…. at least now I'll have something to base those imaginings on!"

"Right, what are we going to do? I'd like you to stay but if you're worried about Beth seeing you in the morning then I'd understand if you want to go home"

"Ruth, I want to come upstairs with you, get into your bed and hold you in my arms until the morning. At which point I shall get up, get dressed and happily greet Beth at breakfast, would that be OK?"

"That would be more than OK….just one thing?"

"Yes Ruth?"

"You weren't planning on going straight to sleep were you?" Ruth says looking passionately into Harrys beautiful hazel eyes.

"What do you think Miss Evershed" he growls back

Grabbing the cover and throwing it around the two of them Ruth takes Harry's hand and leads him upstairs, extinguishing the candles on the way.

**I bowed to the requests for another chapter…. Maybe one more….**


	4. Chapter 4

**5.56am. Ruth's bed.**

**XX-XX**

"Bugger!"

Harry wakes with a start

"What? W.. is it Ruth?" a sleepy Harry enquires from under the duvet

"Your shirt Harry"

"My shirt?"

"No buttons Harry, no buttons!"

"Ah" he replies, emerging with a drowsy smile on his face

Ruth jumps out of bed, her brazen nakedness delighting Harry as he lays back, hands behind his head drinking in the scene before him. Ruth throws on her robe and quietly opens the bedroom door. Tiptoeing across the landing she creeps downstairs. Still dark she is relieved that Beth hasn't woken yet. She quickly gathers together last nights discarded clothes and hunts around the floor for the far flung buttons of Harry's white shirt.

As she stands a Disney pyjama clad Beth appears in the kitchen, a smile across her face. Bending down Beth picks up a solitary white button from the kitchen floor.

"Ruth Evershed, I didn't know you had it in you!"

Completely flustered Ruth draws the clothes tighter to her chest as the heat rises quickly in her cheeks.

"I…umm…"

"Yes Ruth?"

'Sod it' Ruth says to herself standing straighter.

"Harry's here. He's upstairs and we're um… an item, OK!"

"About bloody time Ruth" smiles Beth warmly

"Well.. yes, indeed" babbles Ruth feeling completely out of sorts. "I'll just go back upstairs and um.."

Beth moves out of the way to let Ruth and her precious bundle of clothes past. She holds out the button as Ruth walks past her.

"Forgotten something?"

Grabbing the button quickly and still blushing profusely Ruth hurries upstairs.

"I heard voices, do I take it Beth is up?"

"Yes… not only is she up but she found me gathering this lot up" Ruth declares throwing the clothes onto the bed.

"Oh well"

"That's not the worst of it Harry. She saw the buttons, everywhere. She picked one up and gave it to me. I am mortified."

"Why?"

"Why do you think! She thinks I'm some kind of sexual predator or something!"

Harry, completely tickled by Ruth's outburst leaps out of bed, grabs her and throws her down on top of the discarded clothes.

"Sounds good to me!"

"Harry! Beth's downstairs, she'll hear us…..No, stop that…..Harry!"

Harry, who has no intention of stopping, quickly relieves Ruth of her robe. Ruth in return gives in to his powerful seduction and pushing him onto his back straddles his chest. If she is going to be thought of as a sexual predator she may as well act like one!

Downstairs the muffled sounds of Ruth and Harry's lovemaking filter into the kitchen. Beth finds herself blushing as she busies herself tidying up the kitchen. Suddenly she hears Ruth let go of a passionate cry. 'Blimey Harry, you stud!' Beth chuckles to herself. Deciding to stay downstairs until all is quiet she switches the TV on, loud enough so Harry and Ruth can hear it. 'At least they'll think I can't hear them if the telly's on' she thinks to herself.

Upstairs their passion is reaching new heights. Completely wrapped up in each other neither can stop the sounds of pleasure that keep escaping their lips. They are each silently relieved to hear the TV come on downstairs. Harry flips Ruth on to her back and looks down at her, her mouth open slightly, breathing hard, her hair damp.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmurs, "so beautiful….so….sexy."

His hands disappear under the covers, moving down her navel, round to her hips and down her thigh his fingers finally reach their goal as Ruth arches her back in response. Hanging on for dear life she shudders against the heat of him, trembling she melts back into the bed. She lets her head roll to the side as the pleasure Harry is inflicting on her becomes almost unbearable.

Sensing her satisfaction he gently kisses her navel, he slowly moves up her body with delicate kisses until he reaches her neck. Fireworks are going off in Ruth's head as she grabs his behind bringing him on top of her again. Wrapping her legs around his waist the anticipation meets the expectation once again.

Lying back, completely spent and exhausted Harry and Ruth can't stop smiling.

"I can't believe we have wasted nine years of our lives not doing that" chuckles Ruth

"Precisely" pants Harry in agreement

"We've got a lot of time to make up for"

"Couldn't agree more Ruth… but I might need a few minutes.."

"I didn't mean now Harry… I don't think my body could take anymore…it's still in shock I think"

"Mine too….mine too" Harry smiles, his breathing slowing down

"We'd better get up actually, time to face the world"

"And what a happier world it is today"

"Now, about this shirt of yours…"

"Ah yes…what to do?"

Harry and Ruth lay back, hand in hand looking up at the ceiling wondering how Harry is going to get to work (where his other shirt is) without any buttons to do up…..

**XX-XX**

**Suggestions please, how do we get Harry to work with no shirt?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still in bed…. **

**XX-XX**

"Safety pins?" offers Harry

"Nope"

"Umm… stapler?"

"Very funny Harry!"

"Bit conventional but…needle and thread?"

"Needle yes, but I've only got some purple thread."

"Hmm… more Carnaby Street than Saville Row then?"

" 'fraid so… it'll have to do"

Ruth hops out of bed and pulls open the top drawer of her dresser. Rummaging around for the needle and thread Harry rolls over onto Ruth's side of the bed and rests his head on her pillow. Breathing in her scent he closes his eyes and starts to replay the past few hours.

Suddenly the dreaded sound of their phones bleeping in unison fills the room, followed by the faint sound of Beth's phone as it bleeps downstairs.

"Red Flash" they say together

Harry leaps out of bed and starts pulling on his briefs and his trousers. Ruth grabs her jeans and sweater from the floor.

"Your shirt Harry!"

"Bugger!"

Finding the needle and thread Ruth grabs Harry's shirt and frantically tries to locate the buttons.

"No time Ruth.. just um.. sew me up!"

"Sew you up?"

"Yes…my tie and jacket will cover it up until I get into my office"

"Oh God Harry I'm too clumsy, what if I stab you?"

"Ruth, I've been shot at, tortured and kidnapped, I hardly think I need to worry about a needle and thread!"

"OK, on your head…"

Harry pulls his shirt on and holding it in place Ruth threads the purple cotton onto the needle. She tentatively starts sewing from the bottom up, careful to avoid Harry's bare flesh.

"Red flash!" shouts Ruth from the landing

"OW!" shouts Harry

"Sorry. I told you I was clumsy" apologises Ruth

"You alright in there?"

"Yes Beth we're fine…. Meet you downstairs in five minutes" shouts Ruth

Continuing her ascent up Harry's shirt a criss-cross pattern of purple emerges, the stiches slightly wider than the width of his tie. Reaching the top Ruth stands back and looks proudly at her handiwork.

"There! Not bad!"

Harry who hasn't the heart to tell her otherwise casually does up his tie before locating his socks from under the bed.

"Oh Harry.. I don't have a spare toothbrush…"

"I've got one in my desk, don't worry. We'll get into work; I'll go straight to my office, change my shirt and take my toothbrush with me to the loo,"

"You um… you can use mine if you like? I don't mind…."

"Thank you Ruth but I am sure I will manage to hold out for another twenty minutes or so"

"I shall buy you one later…. If that's not too presumptuous?"

"As long as I can buy one for you too?"

Ruth smiling finds her shoes, stands up and plants a great big kiss on Harry's gorgeous pout.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then!"

"Yes!"

"Come on then, let's go and see what this Red flash is all about" Harry says taking Ruth's hand and leading her out of her bedroom.

Waiting in the hallway, coat on, Beth smiles as a very pleased looking Harry descends down the stairs with a flustered Ruth in tow.

"Good morning Miss Bailey" greets Harry as if he has just exited the pod to find her sitting at her desk.

"Harry…." smirks Beth

"Right come on, we can all go in my car"

Harry is all business as he grabs his coat and conscious of the customised shirt underneath, does it up to the top.

In the car it's all business as Harry receives a call from Dmitri alerting them to an explosion on the Bakerloo line. Several known terrorist groups are claiming responsibility and Section D need to determine who has done it, why they have done it and what they may be planning next.

Arriving on the Grid Harry heads to his office but is stopped by Tariq who claims to have conclusive video proof of the perpetrators.

"I just need to….." Harry starts, but he knows it is futile. "Oh, alright…meeting room everyone, NOW!"

In the meeting room Tariq has uncovered the so called terrorists responsible and found out their reasons for blowing up a ticket machine on the concourse at Bakerloo Station. Harry sighs, thankful that no one was hurt and that for at least another day nothing too serious is threatening his beloved country. At least that is what everyone believed. Except Ruth. They both knew the real reason behind Harry's relief.

"Well if there's nothing else I have got a ton of phone calls to make so if you'll excuse me"

Harry gets up and in doing so exposes the shirt behind his tie. The purple lines criss-crossing the centre of his shirt are visible above the buttons of his jacket.

"That's a bit Avant-Garde isn't it Harry" teases Dmitri

Looking across the table to a sniggering Dmitri Harry grinds his teeth as Ruth looks to her feet. Beth kicks Dmitri under the table to which he responds with a small yelp and Tariq looks totally bemused.

Harry leans in and whispers into Ruth's ear. She responds with a slight smile and a nod.

Standing in front of the television screen and leaning his hands wide on the meeting room table Harry addresses his officers

**XX-XX**

**One more chapter to come….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all your suggestions about how to get Harry's shirt back together :0)**

**I don't own BBC, Kudos or Spooks**

**XX—XX**

"You want to know why my shirt looks like this?" he says pulling his tie back to reveal Ruth's attempts to stich it back together

Beth shoots a worried look to Ruth who simply smiles back.

"Yes!" Dmitri shouts, beaming from ear to ear and clearly enjoying Harry's embarrassment.

"I don't mind telling you" Harry's voice is softer now as he looks around the table at his colleagues, resting on Ruth he stands up straight.

"During a very intense and extremely enjoyable night of passion my girlfriend ripped my shirt off"

"I knew it" quips Dmitri, for which he gets another swift kick from Beth

Tariq is still bemused

"Your girlfriend?" enquires Ruth blushing profusely

"Yes, Ruth my girlfriend"

Ruth stands and to the amazement of Dmitri and Tariq she moves round to Harry. Her eyes never leaving his for a second she moves the tie out of the way and runs her hand down his chest.

"Well yes… but I did a good job of sewing you back up, didn't I"

Beth smiles, Dmitri beams and for Tariq, the penny finally drops.

"Now, if you'll forgive me I must borrow Ruth and procure me some scissors…..back to work everyone. Thank you!"

Grabbing Ruth's hand he sternly walks her out of the meeting room as she silently giggles behind him.

In his office Ruth is still trying to supress her giggles as she watches Harry close the blinds and lock the doors.

"You didn't mind did you?" says Harry sheepishly

"What the bit about how I ripped off your shirt or the bit about me being your girlfriend?"

"Ummm… both?"

"Neither Harry…neither" she smiles wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him into a cuddle. "I'm beginning to like this new reputation I am getting"

"Sexual Predator?"

"hmmmm" Ruth murmurs leaning in for a kiss

"Oh Ruth… don't get me started" Harry pleads as a familiar stir threatens to distract him

"Spoilsport" Ruth teases "I often dreamt of seducing you in your office you know."

"That is not helping" declares Harry, the stir growing.

"Yes.. I used to sit out there and think of all the different ways I could come in here and seduce you"

"Ruth…please" Harry, ready to explode is forced to retreat slightly

"Do you want to know how I would have done it Harry?"

His head spinning, lips parted and a whole host of tremblings below, Harry slowly nods.

"Well….let me see if I can remember….." teases Ruth playfully

Suddenly the phone rings, pulling them away from an almost untenable force.

"Bugger!" says Harry reaching for it

"Indeed" sighs Ruth

"Pearce" Harry breathes down the phone. "Yes Home Secretary. Goodbye" Harry replaces the receiver.

"Towers wants to see me about this morning"

"Shame… I was looking forward to finally living out my little fantasy with you…and your desk…"

"Oh Ruth…"

"Ah well, another time! Now let's find you some scissors"

"And what am I supposed to do about this?" frowns Harry pointing to his trousers

"Ummm.. think about Maggie Thatcher?"

"I actually quite liked dear old Maggie"

"Harry!"

"You know in her younger days… she was quite the woman you know…..oh hang on, it seems to be working after all"

Ruth giggles as she goes in search of some scissors and Harry's spare shirt. Finding both and a toothbrush in his desk drawer she tries to put the image of Harry fancying Maggie Thatcher out of her head.

"Would you like me to?" Ruth says holding the scissors up

"Um, yes OK"

Ruth slides his tie off and carefully snips away at the purple stiches until his shirt falls open. Running her hand down his chest she is suddenly overcome with relief and happiness as a single tear escapes and runs down her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… quite the opposite….. I am completely and utterly happy. I don't think I have ever felt like this"

"Neither have I Ruth, neither have I" he softly declares brushing the tear tenderly from her cheek

Taking her in his arms they embrace. Holding on to each other for dear life love courses through them, joining them together at last.

**XX-XX**

**Think I'll leave it there….. thank you for all the fantastic reviews :0)**

**Hmmm. What script can I fluff up next?**


End file.
